


When the Middle is Eliminated

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 3 with a twist, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity feels torn between her love for Oliver and trying to move on with Ray.  It all comes to a head when Oliver visits Palmer Tech and sees them together...he thought he could handle it, that she deserved more than him - but he can’t. She’s his.





	When the Middle is Eliminated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt - In The Middle. It's a take on 3x16 with a twist, so it's not perfectly canon but has elements. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

“It’s time to move on” - Felicity has been repeating this mantra to herself  _ constantly _ since Oliver decided to put an end to their hardly begun relationship. And she had moved on. She moved onto Palmer Technologies. She was dating Ray Palmer himself.

 

Ray was like a Disney Prince come to life, plus he liked Doctor Who - he’s the perfect man. Ray treated her with respect. He included her in his fight to save the world. He could be a superhero and date her. He was everything she wanted with Oliver.

 

There were her thoughts again, on Oliver. Oliver was everywhere no matter how hard she tried he still had a hold, no, a tight grip on her heart. 

 

Ray was kind, he respected her intelligence - okay, Oliver did that stuff too. But she needed to focus on Ray, there would be sparkage. She just had to focus. Maybe touching him more would help. 

 

Felicity knew she deserved a man that wanted to be with her. A man that treated her right. Ray Palmer was that man; she just had to convince herself a little harder.

 

So when the opportunity arose to go to bed with Ray, she knew this would be when she was convinced that she could be happy with him. But instead, she ended up faking her orgasm - she blamed herself for that. If she could just let go of Oliver, she could enjoy Ray. It would just take more time.

 

She would play the perfectly happy girlfriend with Ray until it was true. Oliver didn’t want her. She needed to move on.

 

*****

 

Felicity was dating Ray Palmer. Oliver knew he had to get used to it. This was what he wanted - Felicity to be happy. So why did it make him so angry? 

 

On paper Ray seemed like the perfect suitor for Felicity, he was rich, smart and good-looking, at least the gossip magazines said so. Felicity deserved the best. Palmer seemed like he fit the bill.

 

But still. Oliver did not like Felicity with Ray. He was trying to be supportive but whenever she mentioned him - like that work dinner which led to that...nevermind. Oliver would get there. He would be happy for Felicity, just not today.

 

It was with this in mind that Oliver decided to pay Felicity a visit at work. It was strange walking the old Queen Consolidated halls. Oliver could hear Felicity’s laugh before he entered the room to reveal Felicity holding onto Ray’s arm as the looked down at something.

 

He had to stop himself from physically separating them. All he could think was - MINE. Instead, he knocked on the glass, Felicity jumped back from Palmer as though she had been caught doing something wrong. Oliver thought he saw guilt in her eyes, he knew that was just wishful thinking. 

 

“Felicity, Mr. Palmer.” Oliver smiled. He hoped his voice didn’t reveal his deep growl. He really couldn’t help that it naturally deepened.

 

“Oliver! What are you doing here? So, nice to see you.” Felicity’s heart was racing. She was now standing literally in the middle between Oliver and Ray, she couldn’t deny who held her heart.

 

“Oliver, please call me Ray.” Ray nodded.

 

“Hi Ray, I was wondering if I could borrow Felicity for a moment?” Oliver really hoped he came across as polite. All those etiquette lessons from his mother were paying off.

 

“Of course, I’ll be by later.” Ray leaned forward, kissed Felicity on the cheek before exiting.

 

As soon as Ray left Oliver heard a very soft, “I’m sorry, Oliver.” Felicity began walking toward him. “I should have told you.”

 

“What? No, you don’t need to apologize. You don’t owe me anything.” Now he was really feeling guilty. He’d made Felicity feel bad on top of it all. This was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

“Well, you are my friend. One of my closest friends,” She walked toward Oliver. Felicity couldn’t stop herself, she grabbed Oliver’s hand. “I should have told you about my relationship with Ray. This is not the way I wanted you to find out.” Felicity kept his hand in hers but looked away.

 

“It’s okay, Felicity.” He squeezed her hand. “I just want you to be happy. I’m glad you found someone who can help make that happen.” Oliver nearly choked on his own words. Yes, he did want her to be happy, but with Palmer - no way.

 

“Thanks, Oliver.” Felicity gave him a smile, she released his hand. “So what can I do for you? Is it Arrow related?” 

 

“Yes, last night we encountered a guy with his lips sewn shut, just wondering if you could get us a name?” Oliver smiled.

 

Felicity walked over to her computer, muttering to herself along the way, “if only I’d known that was possible.”

 

Oliver smiled at her words. He knew Felicity often said things she wished she could take back but it was actually one of the many things he loved about her.

 

“Okay, his name is Michael Amar, street name Murmur,” Felicity pulled his arrest record up on the screen. “I can look into known associates.”

 

“Great. I should go. You are at work.” Oliver began to move away.

 

“No. Wait. We could do lunch. I mean, if you want to do lunch because it’s lunchtime. So lunch?” Felicity shook her head.

 

Oliver chuckled. “Okay, lunch.”

 

Felicity grabbed her purse, grabbed Oliver’s arm to steer him out of the office. “Good, then I can tell you how stupid you would be to join The League.” 

 

Oliver looked at her shocked.

 

Felicity rose an eyebrow. “What? You think Digg wouldn’t tell me?”

 

*****

 

Oliver parked his Ducati next to Felicity’s Mini Cooper, Felicity looked at Oliver as he took off his helmet. Why is he so hot? “I could have given you a ride you know?”

 

Oliver smiled. “Felicity we have been through this. I really don’t fit in your car.”

 

“So, it had nothing to do with trying to think of your defence?” Felicity teased. They walked into Big Belly Burger. “I’ll go up to order, you get us a booth.”

 

“Felicity, you don’t need to pay for my lunch.” Oliver began to dig in his pocket.

 

Felicity placed her hand over his before quickly removing realizing how close her hand had come to another part of his anatomy. She blushed. “Sorry. I’m paying. Remember I’m the one with the paying job.” She quickly walked away. She really hadn’t meant to do that, right?

 

Oliver chuckled on his way to the booth. He knew Felicity was embarrassed. It’s not like she was trying to cop a feel. He watched as she ordered their food. He kind of liked that she knew his order as well he knew hers. “Stop it” - he told himself she’s got a boyfriend.

 

Felicity came back to the table carrying a tray full of food. She handed Oliver his veggie burger, side salad and water without comment. She dug into her own shake, burger and french fries. They ate in silence for a moment.

 

Felicity took a sip of her shake, looked pointedly at Oliver. “Okay, let’s talk about this. This plan you have a joining The League. The League of Assassins. Why don’t you tell me why this would be a good idea for you? Because, Oliver, I’m at a loss.”

 

“Well, the way I’ve been doing things is not working. Everything Ras predicted is coming true. The city is turning against me, I lost…” Oliver’s voice trailed off.

 

“You lost what? You better not be thinking you lost me because I’m right here, Oliver. I am right by your side as always. Sure we aren’t together romantically but that was YOUR decision. So don’t you dare use me as an excuse to lead assassins.” Felicity’s voice rose as she spoke but lowered when she practically hissed assassins.

 

Oliver leaned forward, took Felicity’s hand, he began rubbing circles with his thumb on the palm of her hand to calm her. “Felicity, I would never use you as an excuse. Yes, it was my decision for us not to be together.” Oliver looked away for a moment. “Really there is nothing keeping me here anymore. Perhaps, I can do more good leading The League, maybe that is my purpose.”

 

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Oliver thought his purpose was to join The League. “Well, I firmly disagree. It’s your decision, Oliver, I just hope you think long and hard before you leave your sister, your city and me behind. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to work.” 

 

Felicity knew she left abruptly but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold back the tears. She rushed out to her car, just trying to keep herself together until she got inside. Was this her fault? Oliver thought he was better off with The League. Why couldn’t he see himself for the hero she knew him to be. She took a deep breath, wiped away the tears. She was just about to turn on her car when suddenly the passenger door opened.

 

*****

 

Oliver watched Felicity rush off from their booth. He hated to hurt her again. In fact, one of the reasons he wasn’t with her romantically was because he didn’t want to hurt her - clearly, he was failing at that as well.

 

Felicity never held much regard for The League, while she was able to see more of the grey of the world than Diggle she was still firmly in the hero fighting business. She was the inspired him to do some real good for the city. Felicity understood that sometimes killing was a necessary evil but a league full assassins were too much for her. He strongly suspected it would be a step she would never forgive him for. 

 

He turned to the window surprised to see Felicity still sitting in her car, crying. Oliver quickly dumped their garbage and rushed out the door. He opened her car door just as she was about to leave.

 

*****

 

“Felicity,” Oliver said softly as he squeezed himself into her miniature car. “Felicity, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Of course, I don’t want to leave Thea, the city, especially not you. You are the most important person in my life.”

 

“DON’T. Don’t say that, Oliver. It’s not fair. I told you not to dangle maybes. Don’t toy with my heart. I’m moving on. I have a new boyfriend. A boyfriend that wants me to be his partner in life, at work and fighting crime.” Crap, she said too much. She watched Oliver’s eyes widen.

 

“Fighting crime? What are you talking about, Felicity?” He could see her squirming. “The truth, please.”

 

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything,” Felicity mumbled. “I helped Ray with his own suit. He wants to help keep the street safe too. He can do that AND have a relationship with me.”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly the car felt even smaller. “That’s because he doesn’t know yet! I wanted better for you!” Oliver just could not believe it.

 

“What about what I want? I respected what you wanted, Oliver. You didn’t want me. I moved on. Now, I have someone who wants me. He thinks I’m pretty amazing and you think he’s not good enough either?” Felicity was so exasperated! Oliver was going to be the death of her yet and not in the way that he feared!

 

“THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID. NOBODY WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. YOU ARE THE BEST. YOU ARE MINE.” He didn’t mean to yell but it was as though he couldn’t keep his words inside. He looked at Felicity nervously for her reaction.

 

“I am yours. I am yours. Don’t you see that is true anyway? Oh, I’ve tried. I’ve really tried but Oliver, I am yours.” Tears sprang to her eyes as she knew there was no going back now. Before she could think better of it she turned and kissed him. Oliver kissed her right back. 

 

She didn’t know where he began and she ended anymore. She just knew this was right. This is where she should be. Slowly she pulled away. She quickly pecked him once more on the lips. “Just so you know, there is no going back now. I am yours.”

 

Oliver cupped Felicity’s cheek. “I can’t go back. I love you, Felicity. I have always loved you. I want to spend my life here in Star City with you. I will tell Ras no.” 

 

“I love you too, Oliver. I’m so glad I could help you make the right decision.” She smiled. “Now, I must get back to work.”

 

“I’ll see you, tonight? Maybe we can do dinner?” Oliver looked at her hopefully.

 

“How about we do dinner in? I’ll meet you at my place at six?” She bit her lip, so hoping he said yes.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Oliver smiled.

 

Felicity nodded. “Good, I’ll let Ray know we are over. He always thought he was in the middle, turns out he was right.”

  
  



End file.
